


Set's Birthday Fic

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on Person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.”Bonus points if it's the first time person A has ever declared their love for person BI used Set’s Mega Language for Megamind Saying I Love You. So As Set Posted In their fic Valentine's Day Kiss.Sssyx-shsss (my love) [intense feeling] [romantic]Sshss (I love you) [romantic] [should almost be a whistle in the middle]





	Set's Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/gifts).



One morning Roxanne woke up before her boyfriend, it surprised her as he was usually up with the sun, so she took the opportunity to stroke a thumb down his goatee.  
  
She gently stroked him until his eyes blearily opened to look at her. As soon as he focused on her she leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss on his lips. “Good morning” she smiled at him.  
  
He let out a noise of agreement as he reached up and placed a hand on either side of her face, left hand stroking her beauty mark. “Roxanne, Sssyx-shsss, Ssshsss.”  
  
Roxanne buried her face in his chest. “Is that your language?”  
  
He kissed the top of her head. “Mhm”  
  
“You know sometime you're going to have to teach me it.” She leaned back to look him in the eyes.  
  
“If you want to learn…” He looked genuinely surprised.  
  
She kissed him again “I want to know everything about you Megamind.”  
  
Words were lost after that, as kissing was a more important task.  
  
_______________________________  
A few weeks Later  
_______________________________

  


Both of them were dozing on the couch in her apartment, Megamind half on top of Roxanne, she had stolen his shirt and tossed it over the back of the couch earlier. She started drawing on his bare back lightly with her fingertips, just random patterns.  
  
As his breathing deepened though, she assumed he was asleep, so she wrote out I Love You. First between his shoulder blades, then the small of his back, and lastly on the curve of his gorgeous blue head.  
  
She didn't have the voice to even say the words out loud, even with him unconscious, but this would work for now. Just as she started to doze off from his warmth and her comfort, he sat up and looked at her. She chuckled, more than a little guiltily.  
  
“I love you too Roxanne, I've loved you for…” he exhaled heavily “years.” He wrapped his arm around her stroking her right shoulder. “I've loved you for years Roxanne Sssyx-shsss.”  
  
She smiled so wide she could feel the stretching in her cheeks. “What does that mean?”  
  
He tucked her bangs behind her ear “My Love.” then he punctuated the statement with a kiss.  
  
Roxanne thought back to a few weeks prior “Megamind, does Ssshsss mean I love you?”  
  
He smiled in disbelieving shock “Yes it actually does, where did you hear that?”  
  
“You said it to me, a few weeks ago.” She rubbed his cheekbones.  
  
His eyes went unfocused with thought “You're right, I suppose I did. Ssshsss, Sssyx-shsss.”

He glowed with his joy so she couldn't resist responding “I love you Megamind, Ssshsss.”

  


__________________________

  


 

Both of them were dozing on the couch in Roxanne's apartment, Megamind resting half on top of Roxanne. She had stolen his shirt and tossed it over the back of the couch earlier so when She started drawing on his bare back lightly with her fingertips he sighed and settled more securely around Roxanne.  
  
His breathing deepened as he focused on the nonsensical patterns being drawn on his back, so of course he noticed when she paused and then wrote out I Love You. First between his shoulder blades, then the small of his back, and lastly on the curve of his alien head.  
  
Megamind was blown away, he knew Roxanne liked him well enough, but he never expected to earn her love. He felt her breathing start to deepen so he sat up a bit to get her attention before she fell asleep. She chuckled, blushing as he met her eyes.  
  
“I love you too Roxanne, I've loved you for…” he exhaled heavily thinking back on years of pining “years.” He wrapped his arm around her stroking her right shoulder still amazed he was allowed to have this moment. “I've loved you for years Roxanne Sssyx-shsss.” how could she not know how much I love her?  
  
She smiled and it took his breath for a moment, still in disbelief he could make her this happy. “What does that mean?”  
  
He tucked her bangs behind her ear “My Love.” He answered with a bit of pride at knowing she wanted to know this, to learn about his history.  
  
Roxanne made her most attractive expression in his mind, the one that signified she was turning the gears of her head. “Megamind, does Ssshsss mean I love you?”  
  
He smiled in disbelieving shock at hearing her use his language so effortlessly“Yes it actually does, where did you hear that?”  
  
“You said it to me, a few weeks ago.” She rubbed his cheekbones and he relished in that feeling before focusing on her words.  
  
I love you and your brilliant mind, my Roxanne. “You're right, I suppose I did. Ssshsss, Sssyx-shsss.”  
  
She smiled “I love you Megamind, Ssshsss.” I have to say, I like the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a art to accompany this fic, my first fanart actually! It's on my Tumblr with the same username as my AO3.


End file.
